


I always knew

by stydiastydia



Category: Veep (TV)
Genre: F/M, baby brookheimer-egan, season 7
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 15:20:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18236690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stydiastydia/pseuds/stydiastydia
Summary: Dan and Amy talking about their feelings. Post 6x10.





	I always knew

**Author's Note:**

> wow, I'm back after a year without posting anything?? I missed writing fanfics so much but I was so busy with college last year that it was impossible. 
> 
> This is my first Dan x Amy fic and I hope you guys like it, it's not exactly what I think will happen in season 7 (it's gonna be so much complex than that lmao) but I needed to write something before the season premiers.

_ 'Cause you talk to me and it comes off the wall _

_ You talk to me and it goes over my head _

_ So let's go to bed before you say something real _

_ Let's go to bed before you say how you feel _

 

_ 'Cause it's you, I always, always knew _

_ Oh, I always knew, oh, it's you _

 

_ I try my best to unwind _

_ Nothing on my mind but you _

_ Oblivious to all that I'll owe _

_ I'm hanging on to what I don't know _

_ So let's go to bed before you say something real _

_ Let's go to bed before you say how you feel _

  
  


It’s been three days since Amy told him she was pregnant.

 

He tried to talk to her while Selina was giving her speech, it wasn’t the most ideal moment, he knew, but fuck it, she dropped a bomb on him and just walked away. Now Dan knows why she was so tense in the car, he made a joke, actually he insulted Gary in other to see her reaction, if she was gonna use the opportunity to also make fun of him but Amy’s mind was somewhere else. He remembers how her shiny blonde hair and blue coat were making her eyes pop, he wished he grabbed her hand and had said something to her before she had the chance to leave. But he has no idea what he would say and honestly, thank god she entered the building. 

 

Three days full of panic and anxiety, somehow it’s even worse than London, at least there a life, his life felt like ending, there was no life being  _ created _ . Three days freaking out, there’s a kid growing inside of her,  _ his  _ kid. A human being that’s gonna need them to survive, fuck, Dan’s feeling even worse right now. The funny thing about this circumstance is that he didn’t have to make a con/pro list, didn’t have to think about all the possibilities, he just knew he would be there for Amy. And for the baby. It’s not like the idea of being a father makes him glow of joy and sing aloud, far from it, he never thought we would meet someone, love them and want the whole marriage and kids deal, it seemed so unlike him to care about someone more than he cares about himself but this wasn’t some random woman he met once or twice, this was  _ Amy _ , probably the only person he genuinely likes in the entire world. The fact that he was going to do this with Amy was enough for him to realise that he wanted to be in this child’s life and actually be there for it. He didn’t want to be a father but he wasn’t gonna be some deadbeat, not to his and Amy’s child.

 

And also three days of radio silence.

 

Ok, that’s not entirely true, they’ve been talking nonstop but only about the campaign, having three to four meetings a day, strategizing, doing what they do best: their jobs. BKD had already some important clients but they all knew Selina was their focus, so it was only obvious that the three of them would travel a lot with the team during the pre-campaign and therefore, during the campaign.

 

The problem is that it’s never just Amy and Dan in the room, there’s always someone else and he misses when Amy prefered to work only with him. Not that she ever said anything but it was clear how much she enjoyed when it was just the two of them, the way they did in Nevada. 

 

They talk about Selina, which demographics they need to target, how they are gonna use Tibbett for so long in the campaign since that’s the only thing she hasnt fucked up and as soon as they come to an agreement Amy leaves the room or finds someone else to talk, most of the time it’s either Ben or Kent since she can’t stand Leon West and why the fuck is this guy there? Good thing Dan gave up trying to understand Selina a long time ago. 

 

He wishes he could just disagree with everything she says just to make those moments last longer but she’s so good at her job that saying that she’s wrong would make him look stupid, plus, Selina would notice and make a scene in front of everybody and that’s not exactly what he needs right now. He wonders if Amy had told Selina or her family about the pregnancy, probably not. So it’s all work and no baby talk. It’s almost as if he had dreamed about their brief conversation.  

 

“Remember a couple months ago after you got fired, we had drinks with Ben?” The way she said it was so Amy, she was being direct but she had a serious look on her face. 

 

“Yeah, yeah. We had a lot of drinks”  _ And we fucked all night, _ he wanted to add. 

 

“Yeah, well. I’m pregnant, it’s yours.” 

 

He still hasn't decide if it’s a nightmare or not. 

 

Dan is right next to her the entire time but he misses her so much, he misses their conversations, how in sync they were the night they finally fucked for the first time after so many years. 

 

They were in their own bubble that night, Ben left after two drinks so it was pretty much just the two of them the entire night and it felt like the good old days where they shared drinks and flirted non stop, both of them strangely too afraid of making a move. They both had a shitty day and it was so much easier to let their guards down. Amy was so tired of pretending she didn't want him. Dan was so tired of pretending she isn’t the only person he actually likes. They can blame the alcohol as much as they want but it was just an excuse to do what they wanted to do for ages. 

 

They didn't talk about it, where they would go, where it would lead them, what was the meaning of it, it was so normal, they spent the entire night close to each other despite being in a large booth, eventually their knees touched, after the third drink Dan placed his hand on her arm and she didn’t move it, she just let him touch her, he was so warm and good.

 

They kissed outside the bar, where they were pretending to say goodbye for almost fifteen minutes but none of them were planning on actually leaving, always coming up with a new subject to talk about. They went to Amy’s place, it was closer afterall. Dan realised he hasn't been in her apartment in so long, it’s so weird to think that she packed all her stuff and moved to another state but he found out though Gary that she still had her DC apartment, apparently her mind was still there.

 

He likes to think that he still was in her mind while she pretended to be happy with that fucking cowboy but he now knows how much he hurted her. It wasn't his intention, he didn't even think she could care but it doesn't matter, he was the reason he almost lost Amy Brookheimer. If he said those things out loud she would probably reply  _ you never had me, asshole.  _

 

Dan never thought we would be pinning after someone he dated for like a week almost a decade ago but here he is, absorbing every detail of her apartment, looking for details, for clues, trying to figure out what else changed in Amy’s live. She got a new sofa, thank god, the last one was terrible but other than that her home is pretty much the same with more plants, which is funny because Amy doesn’t have time or patience to water plants. 

 

He kissed her again, only this time is deeper, more intimate, it feels familiar, like they have been kissing every single day since they meet. Amy puts her hands in his neck, drawing small circles on his skin with her thumb, pulling him closer to her, wanting, needing him next to her. They stop for air for the first time in what feel like hours.  

 

The details of that night will never leave his mind.

 

There’s too much stuff to do, whenever Amy isn't talking to Selina she’s on the phone yelling at someone, answering emails or making some intern cry. He doesn’t know how she manages to do everything she does, he always admired how hard she works but he never told her, and of course, it’s not on his priority list right now. Dan noticed that she looks tired, but in a different way, she’s been doing this job since she was in college, she’s used to all the travelling, research and planning, no, this is a distinct kind of tiredness and she hides it well, if he didnt know her like he did, he would never have guessed that she’s just tired of this place. 

 

The lack of coffee isn't helping. 

 

Once they board on Selina’s new plane, Amy glances at him and puts her headphone on and it’s not like he’s gonna try to have this conversation with fucking Gary at their side, so, he chooses to seat next to Ben but he’s still facing her, just to annoy her like he likes to.  By the first hour Dan is completely bored, he did everything related to work before leaving Iowa because it was either this or knocking on Amy’s door and beg her to talk to him, knowing Amy it would have been a disaster. 

 

He misses being able to text her, that was their thing during their countless work trips. It started when they were flying to San Francisco right after he started working with Selina, he’d been stupid enough to start a conversation with her next to Mike, which lead to a series of random stories neither him nor Amy were in the mood to hear. So, while Mike talked about that one time he tried spicy nachos with whiskey and _ oh my god you both would love this _ Dan texted Amy and they found themselves in a much more interesting conversation. Once they arrived in the destination they would go back to normal.

 

If they weren’t so fucked up, he would call them best friends. 

 

If Dan could just text her anything this flight to DC would be more pleasant and he wouldn't stare at her so much like he’s doing now. Fuck. He can’t help it. She seems so relaxed looking at her phone but then he remembers she’s probably freaking out as much as he his, hell, even more, she’s the one who’s gonna carry their child, she’s the one who’s gonna give birth. 

 

He knows kids have never been her dream, in fact, he’s sure she never really wanted kids but then again, they barely spoke in the last year, who knows why she changed her mind. He knows Amy, if she told him is because she’s keeping it. She could easily hide this from him if she decided to abort, he would never find out but she chose to tell him, this must mean something. 

 

When they landed in DC, Gary freaked out about a minor problem involving Selina’s suitcase, nothing new.  The rest of the team headed out for their cars and ubers, It was now or never. 

 

“We need to talk.” He approached her when she was done talking to Selina about sending her an email. 

 

She turned to him and gave him a look before saying anything.

 

“About?”   
  


“C’mon, Amy, don't be like this.” It was almost a whine but he didn’t care. 

 

“Well, this is what you get right now.” 

 

“That’s very mature of you.”

 

“Jesus fucking Christ.”

 

“We will have to talk about it eventually.”

 

“Guess what, Dan, I don’t give a fuck,” she put her her hair behind her ear and he moved closer to her, “ in fact, I can choose to never talk about it”

 

“Then why did you tell me?”

 

“You would find out anyways.” He wants to laugh, he really does but if he screws this up who knows when Amy will talk to him, most likely at the kid’s first birthday. 

 

Dan lean in closer, now they’re so near he can really look in her eyes, knowing she will try to avoid his.  “So, do you think I’d be like fine we’re having a kid, no big deal, see you at work”

 

“That sounds like you.” she replied and yeah It really does.    
  


“Don’t.”

 

“Ok but we’re having dinner cause i’m starving.”

 

He convinced Amy to order food to her place instead of going to a restaurant, he doesn’t want to have this conversation in a room full of strangers, knowing him and Amy there’s probably gonna be screaming and too many curse words for the average nice people.

 

“I think we should schedule Selina’s interview for next week, say she’s out of the country or any fucking thing that doesn’t involve pre campaigning. I heard Montes is set to do an interview on monday, we could benefit from that,” she said when they were entering her apartment.

 

“Great, we can discuss it tomorrow.”

 

Talking about work to avoid the subject wasn't the smartest thing she could come up with but fuck, she’s tired and Dan is...Dan.  If she’s being honest with herself there’s a part of her that wishes this damn thing happened in a different situation, not with Buddy though, she would kill herself is if she had any bond with him. And Dan’s a shit, she’s in no better place but at least she can stand him, well, most of the time. It’s like they have this unspoken agreement that they know when it’s time to let their guard down and just being themselves, despite how rare this happened in the past few years. Things were so messed up between them, Dan’s fault of course, she left and never wanted to see him ever again, and when they were going back to normal, boom, she got pregnant. Why can’t she just have a break?

 

While she was in Nevada he texted her in three different occasions. The first one, right after she left, and the text had been  _ so Dan _ she could imagine him smirking. 

 

9:08 pm

From Dan:

_ Moved to another state and forgot to tell me. Nice one, Brookheimer.  _

 

9:12 pm 

To Dan:

_ I only told Selina.  _

 

9:12 pm 

From Dan:

_ Well, I found out thought Gary. Fucking Gary.  _

 

9:13 pm

From Dan:

_ do u have me that much _

 

Yes. No. I always have. Not really. The answer to this question was too damn complicated, before she had the chance to type anything Buddy gave her a glass of wine and sat right next to her, she remembered that Dan didn't deserve a reply, not about this, she finally was with someone who loved her and would never hurt her the way he did.  Amy turned off her phone for the first time in months and fucked Buddy all night trying not to think how he didn't give her goosebumps when he touched her skin. It’s fine, she told herself.

 

The second time was two weeks later, he sent her an link from The New York Times, as if she doesn't check it twice a day, about a statement released by the head of communication of the Montes administration. He wanted her opinion, she knew that, he didn’t even had to say anything. He wanted her to make fun of the poorly use of adjectives and how half of the paragraph shouldn't have been in even the first draft. He wanted her to give in and come back to their old habits of making fun of people the way they did with everything Mike ever wrote even when it wasn’t that terrible just because it was funny. It was his way of eventually getting her to talk about something else. He wanted them to be assholes about anything. She wanted that too, for a moment she considered it thinking how fun it would be to pretend there isn't this huge gap between them, but he fucked her sister, he didn’t deserve anything from her. 

  
  


Right after her dad had a heart attack he texted her, _ I heard about your dad, are u ok?,  _ she was going to reply but her relatives were driving her crazy and Buddy was being way too polite which she knew it shouldn't drive her mad but it did. If he offered her a glass of water one more time she was gonna fucking explode. Talking with Dan would get her mind off this whole situation, he may have been concerned about her, well, if he had emotions, but he would never ask her too many details or force her to talk about her feelings, he hated that crap even more than she did, he would tell her how Jonah fucked up something or about his life in New York, she could simply take a train and meet him in person, get away from her crazy family but she simply forgot to send what she wrote. Amy only noticed it when she was back in Nevada two days later and felt too awkward to actually send it and ended up deleting everything. 

 

She also noticed that she misses Dan more than she imagined, but it wasn’t important, he probably didn't miss her that much, she told herself, knowing deep down that it wasn't true. 

 

She wonders if her decision had anything to do with the baby’s father. 

 

Not that it matters right now.

 

“Why can’t we just talk about it, Ames?” his words makes her come back to reality.

 

“Because it’s you!”, before Dan has a chance to reply she continues, “You think this is a good idea because it will make you  _ look _ good, not because you actually want to be in this kid’s life, I’m just being practical, you can just fuck off now.” She takes a step back and sits on the couch and he follows her movement. 

 

“And you know me so well”, he says ironically and regrets it as soon as the words left his mouth because she just described precisely who he is. 

 

“I do,” her voice breaks his heart, it’s raw but so calm, so un-like Amy. 

 

“You know that side of me and we both know i’m a asshole” she gives him a look and he continues, “you also know that I can do this if we do it together.”   
  


“What the fuck, Dan, suddenly you want to raise a child and i’m supposed to believe.”

 

“And suddenly  _ you  _ wanna raise a child.”

 

She turns to face him and her eyes meet his gaze, he shifts too, now facing her and places one of his hand on her wrist.

 

“Yeah.”

 

“It could be nice, you know, we make a great team together.”

 

“Dan, this is fucking ridiculous, what are you saying?"

 

“That we could use this as a opportunity to actually talk about our feelings, to stop dancing around each other too afraid of saying something real and then talking about it after. If you haven't notice, and I think you have but you’re too stubborn and messed up to actually believe it but I love you and I think you love me too”.

 

She cuts him off by kissing him and he doesnt need her to say it back right now, he knows she loves him too. 

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!
> 
> You can find me at lilyscjames on tumblr.


End file.
